Mustache Girl
Summary Mustache Girl is the main antagonist in A Hat in Time. Her goal is to get all of the Time Pieces before her former best friend turned enemy Hat Kid can, so she can use their power to fight "evil". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly higher, Low 2-C '''with Time Pieces ' '''Name:' Mustache Girl Origin: A Hat in Time Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely also a kid like Hat Kid Classification: Mustache Girl, Citizen of Mafia Town, Rebel Attack Potency: At least Wall level, possibly higher '(Can harm Hat Kid), '''Macrocosmic level+ '''with Time Pieces (Used the time pieces can rewrite the timeline into an alternate reality. Created a realm with stars and nebulae) 'Dimensionality: 3-D, possibly 4-D 'with Time Pieces 'Travel Speed: At least Superhuman, possibly 'higher with Time Pieces (Can cover large distances in across a world in a short amount of time. Finished all of the worlds within a day) Combat Speed: MFTL+ (Was making a realm move so fast the stars looked blurry.) Reaction Speed: MFTL+ ' (Comparable to Hat Kid, who is able to pilot her own ship that travels across solar systems) 'Lifting Strength: Possibly Class 5 (Likely comparable to Hat Kid) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Wall level, possibly higher ' 'Stamina: Very High (Has long battles Hat Kid) Range: Standard Melee Range, Macrocosmic+ with Time Pieces Powers and Abilities: |-|Items/By herself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Likely Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Got onto Hat Kid's spaceship, implying she can breath in space), Acrobatics & Limited Physics Manipulation (Can double jump, wall jump, and do lots of acrobatic flips.), Stealth Mastery (Snuck onto Hat Kid's ship), Acausality (Was aware of time being reversed), Resistance to Cosmic Radiations & Extreme Colds (Traveled in space to reach Hat Kid's spaceship) |-|With Time Pieces= Reality Warping, Teleportation (Mustache Girl showed to teleport around during her boss fight), Spatial Manipulation, Burrowing (Mustache Girl burrows underground during her boss fight), Time Manipulation (Can stop and reverse time), Time Travel (The Conductor states how he was going to use the time pieces to return back to the one year he lost a movie trophy and reclaim it), Energy Manipulation & Technological Manipulation (Time Pieces are the fuel for Hat Kid's ship, it also restores power to deactivated parts of the ship), Memory Manipulation (Can make time rifts based off the memories and backstory of characters), Law Manipulation (Time Rifts made by time pieces have their own sets of rules), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Can get out of the time rifts via the time piece), Space-Time Manipulation, & BFR (Time pieces can create rifts in space-time which are outside of the reality), Shockwave Generation (Creates shockwaves upon landing), Darkness Manipulation (Throws time pieces that cause black shadow lines), Explosion Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Forcefield Creation (Created a forcefield that made Hat Kid unable to harm her), Energy Projection (Shoots purple beams) Standard Equipment: *'Time Pieces:' Pieces that can stop, rewind, and rewrite the timeline. Intelligence: Genius (Self-planned for the downfall of the people of Mafia Town. Somehow was able to burn the entirety of it.) Weaknesses: Too obsessed with justice. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Children Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Physics Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Burrowing Characters Category:Time Users Category:Memory Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Indie Game Characters Category:A Hat in Time Category:Time Travelers Category:Space Users Category:Law Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Technology Users Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans